It Started With a Wardrobe
by Calli Maxwell
Summary: My first Narnia story! Yay, well it's basically Lion, Witch, & Wardrobe rewritten and, if people like it enough, I'll do Caspain as a sequal. Love it or Hate it, but always review!


**Hello All! First Narnia fic here and it's alright, basically just a rewrite. We'll see what you think before I continue. Love it or Hate it, but always review!**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to The Chronicles of Narnia by C.S. Lewis, aside from Eliona who belongs to me!**

Eliona closed her eyes as the bitter winter winds brushed their fingers across her numbing cheeks, her fire red hair waving out in beautiful curls behind her. She took another step, her wool-woven boot crunching in the snow, and pushed onward.

_Not much longer...almost there...keep pushing...you cannot give up now..._

These were the things she told herself, the fragments of a greater inspirations montage that replayed over and over in her mind, keeping her from dropping to her knees. She felt as if she'd been walking for her entire life, plowing through the snow and ice, silently making her way to the Beaver's home. Billows of smoke tumbled from her mouth as she breathed, her lips, lips that constantly trembled now, were painted a rich sapphire, almost matching the brilliance of her eyes. Eliona never stopped, and she dared not sleep for longer than 10 minutes, for fear her weary boy would succumb to the Winter's cold. Her clothes, not suited for a long hike through the frozen woods, offered her little warmth, but she dared not abandon them, for fear of frostbite that already nipped at her nose and fingers.

_If I stop now...it will all have been for nothing...that sacrifices...the lives...the battles..._

She clenched and unclenched her fingers, freeing the blood flow back to the frozen digits, and licked her cracking lips. The winds suddenly shifted, now blowing at her back, billows of curls dancing around her face. She tried to brush them back, but it seemed of little effect, so she gave up, consentrating on her steps.

_One foot...now the next...same foot again...now the next...one at a time..._

Eliona stopped, the chilled air burning her lungs as she gulped it down, rubbing her hands together. She strained her eyes, trying to hear the trees, the beautiful trees that once sang to her. She listened for anything...any sign of life...but no sound reached her ear aside from the deadly howl of the wind.

"Damn me for not grabbing extra clothes." She cursed herself, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. She may as well have been naked, all the warmth the cream-colored tunic and brown wool pants were giving her. The snap of a twig drew her attention. She had her bow drawn and an arrow knocked in a fraction of a second. She was not the best archer in Narnia for nothing. "Who is there?"

"So the mighty archer draws her bow..." A voice growled and Eliona piveted around, letting the arrow fly. Her eyes narrowed when it struck wood, the sound echoing through the forest. She draw another arrow and slipped it into place, her breathing even, puffs of white spilling past her lips.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" She hollared, her ears straining to ear the slightest sound, her eyes scanning the white forest. After a moment, she lowered her bow slightly, passing off the voice as a figment of her imagination. "The cold must be getting to me." Next thing she knew, she was in the snow, the cold stinging her back, struggling against the claws that pinned her there.

"You let your guard down. Big mistake." The wolf growled, his fangs inches from her face, claws digging into her chest and stomach. Eliona struggled, thrashing around in the snow beneath him. "And now you die!"

"No!" Eliona shouted, ramming her unshot arrow into his shoulder, jumping to her feet as soon as he reared back in pain, a painful whine coming deep from within his throat. Eliona grabbed her bow and started running, sprinting full out through the forest, painfully consciouss of the wolves that were closing in on her. Snow crunched under her boots as she ran, breathing heavily, the air stinging her throat and lungs, but she didn't stop.

A wolf lunged at her, but she threw it aside, embedding another arrow deep in it's hind leg. Eliona broke her stride, fumbling over a large snowy embankment, rolling down a hill and landed with a thud against a tree. The wolves kept up the chase.

"Damn it, they just won't leave me be!" She shouted in frustration, stumbling to her feet and launching forward, blinking the tears from her eyes. She was tired...to tired to keep running like this...it had to stop. But how? She came to a sudden halt, looking down over the cliff at the frozen river beneath.

"No where to run now." They taunted and Eliona swallowed hard, measuring her chances. Jump or fight. Jump or fight. Jump or fight! Without a second thought, Eliona fell backwards over the edge. A wolf went to pursue, but the leader called him back.

"Forget it. Not even her kind could survive a fall like that."

_Eliona felt warm. A gentle, comforting warmth that embraced her entire body. Her eyes fluttered open and she stood, watching the cream colored dress dance around her body. It was light as air and she could almost swear it was made of the beams of sunshine that surrounded her. Luscious emerald greens leaves blew in the wind, happy on their homes of rich, cherry wood. The grass under her feet was soft and warm, like it was meant to be in Narnia. Flowers bloomed by the hundreds around her, filling the air with the sweet scent of nector, jasmine, and lavender._

_"What is this? Is this...could it be...Narnia?" She wondered aloud, gazing around in wonder at the beautiful sight, her blue eyes alight with the rays of sunshine. Tiny white flowers were woven in and out of her hair, their soft color contrasting with the bold fiery strands._

_"When...how...who?" She continued to wonder, until he found her gaze. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at him, struck by his handsome face and peircing gaze. Blue eyes, almost a mirror to her own, shone beneath beautiful black lashes, watching her with an intense curiosity and passionate feeling. His slightly unkempt blonde hair blew around his face, his strong cheekbones even more defined by the way his lips curved into a smile. "Who are you?" She whispered as he came foreward, taking her hands and holding them in his. She gazed up at him, watching the light dance on his strong, handsome face._

_"Tell me." She urged him and he smiled, his thumb making tiny circles on the back of his hands. She longed to hear is voice. To hear the words that would undoubtingly make her melt on the spot. Make her weak at the knees, drive her mad with desire. His lips parted and she strained her ears, waiting._

_"I'm sorry, but you've got the wrongs kids. We're not heroes."_

"Well that's not right at all..." She muttered, groaning as her eyes fluttered opened, her hand raising to gingerly touch her forehead. Then she remembered. She'd jumped off that bloody cliff. "I must be mental..."

"Oh, Eli (pronounced like Ellie, by the way), dear, you're finally awake. We were beginning to wonder if that fall really did do you in."

"Mrs. Beaver?" She questioned, recognizing the voice, though it was a bit fuzzy to her still sleep-touched brain.

"Of course, dear! Don't you remember getting here? You arrived nearly a week ago!" The brown-furred animal exclaimed and Eliona gazed at her in confusion. She didn't remember.

"Oh...yeah." She did remember. After jumping off that bloody cliff, she walked here. Yes, she recalled that now.

"But nevermind that, if you're well enough to stand, there are some people you simply must meet!" She exclaimed and Eliona nodded, rising to her feet with only slight difficulty. She wasn't fully healed yet, but it would do. "Come, come!" She urged and Eliona nodded, following her into the sitting room of the beaver's home.

"Ah! Wakin' up finally, are we Sleepin' Beauty?" Mr. Beaver teased and Eliona smiled back, nodding slightly. She turned to where Mrs. Beaver gestured and stifled a gasp.

"By Aslan's Mane..." Was all she could mutter before a smile burst out over her lips. "You've come! You've really come!"


End file.
